degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Miles-Maya Relationship/@comment-3575890-20140321110205
For my fellow Mafians: I was feeling creative, and compiled a list of songs I think fit our OTP well. Some of these songs I chose specifically for you lovelies. <3 Blue Jeans by''' Lana Del Ray''' Blue jeans, white shirt, walk into the room you know you make my eyes burn '' '' I Will Possess Your Heart by''' Death Cab For Cutie''' You reject my advances and desperate pleas; I won't let you let me down so easily Unintended '''by '''Muse You could be the one that listens to my deepest inquisitions, you could be the one I'll always love '' '' Eyes of Grace by Enation Don't leave me now, don't fail me now '' '' Pieces by Red I come to you in pieces so you can make me whole So Contagious by Acceptance Could this be out of line, to say you're the only one breaking me down like this '' '' Wicked Game by''' Chris Isaak''' No I don't want to fall in love (this world is only going to break your heart) All I Need by Within Temptation Make my heart a better place; give me something I can believe Video Games by''' Lana Del Ray''' They say that the world is built for two; only worth living in if somebody is loving you, and baby now you do '' '' What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction Baby you light up my world like nobody else; the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed '' '' Give Me Love by Ed Sheeran All I want is the taste that your lips allow Holding on and Letting go by Ross Copperman It's everything you wanted, it's everything you don't; it's one door swinging open and one door swinging closed '' '' In My Veins by Andrew Belle You're in my veins and I cannot get you out Beautiful by Mary J. Blige All my days and nights so lonely, 'til you came into my life '' '' Must Have Done Something Right by Relient K If anyone can make me a better person you could; all I gotta say is I must have done something good Kiss Me By Ed Sheeran I've been feeling everything from hate to love, from love to lust, from lust to truth; I guess that's how I know you Poison and Wine by The Civil Wars I don't love you, but I always will Ho Hey by The Lumineers I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart Last Night On Earth by Green Day You are the moonlight of my life every night, giving all my love to you; my beating heart belongs to you Smile '''by '''Uncle Cracker You're better than the best; I'm lucky just to linger in your light Vindicated by Dashboard Confessional I am flawed, but I am cleaning up so well; I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself '' '' Mine by Taylor Swift You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter Iris by Goo Goo Dolls And I don't want the world to see me, 'cause I don't think that they'd understand